BBN
BBN, short for Buddbudd Network, is a Robloxian television channel owned by Buddbudd2222. It was supposed to launch on its founding date, but a worker named theucasgloss failed to edit the programs correctly, delaying the launch date, and was later fired from the job. In 2013, BBN launched BBN News. Buddbudd claims that some thought the N in BBN stood for "news" and not "network". On January 4, 2013, buddbudd222 gave 10% of BBN to Tamated as part of an apology for recent events. Shows *''BBN News'' *''BBN Questions'' *''Pizzared34'', an Ellen replica talk show *''BBN Evening News'', hosted by Borka1234 *''BBN Breakfast'' *''Gear Report'' *''Roblox Talk'', hosted by Dexdude24 Criticism and controversy BBN and its owner, buddbudd222, are frequently criticized by other Robloxian broadcasters for low standards and low-quality programming. BenzBot and his rTV Networks are the most vocal critics of BBN, but Roblox Networks Television and TamatedRNetworks, both during its life and what remains of it after its closure, have also expressed criticism over BBN's practices. BenzBot has said to buddbudd's face that he thinks BBN is "a laughable excuse for a television network", but has also commented that he thinks that BBN is "unprofessional", both in looks and actions. Content duplication and theft BBN has blatantly copied and stolen content from several other channels, mainly those that make up the rTV Networks. Such incidents include the BBN's direct copying of rTV's "Pool" ident for its 2014 relaunch, which was released on YouTube over a year ago. While the BBN version has different scenes than the rTV version, nearly everything else is copied from or can be related to rTV's version, including the BBN version's poor quality audio recording of rTV's edit of Friendly Fires' song Pull Me Back to Earth which was used for the ident. Another case included the copying of Blox News Channel's main theme music for use on BBN's news program. BenzBot had confronted buddbudd on that issue as well, but buddbudd has refused to stop using the music for the news program. ''Working Life'' scandal The most recent and most controversial case of content theft by buddbudd222 involves BBN creating a version of Working Life without getting the necessary rights from Open Jar Productions, which currently holds the rights to all programming formerly aired on TamatedRNetworks. Buddbudd was reprimanded on the subject five days after he began work on the project. On January 3, 2013, buddbudd222's networks, BBN and BBN News 24, were removed from distribution at the launch of the roTV service because of this and many previous incidents. BBN has also threatened to hack kian667 and Tamated during the aftermath of this incident. On January 4, 2014, buddbudd222 posted a video on his YouTube channel threatening BenzBot. He demanded that BBN and BBN News 24 be returned to the roTV service or he would press charges with the IRL police. Buddbudd later took down the video. The same day (although it was already the next day in the UK), Buddbudd gave Tamated 10% of BBN and returned the rights to Working Life back to him. Tamated, in return, offered an apology from TRN/Open Jar regarding their negativity toward BBN and offered to produce a show for them in the future. Also that day, Tamated had given the broadcast rights to Working Life to the rTV Networks, where the show may air on either rTV or Rnetwork at some point in 2014. Neither of BBN's channels have been returned to the roTV service as of January 5, 2014.